


Twenty Years

by Synnerxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Delial have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Years

“It's been twenty years. Why did you come back?”

“Delial, you surprise me.”

“Do I? I shouldn't, not anymore. You didn't answer the question.”

“Twenty years is hardly a long time to us, Delial.” 

“I know. I was hoping for at least a hundred and twenty.”

“Before you saw my face? You wound me.”

“No, I don't. Why are you here, Lucifer?” 

“It's always business with you.”

“And always fun with you.”

“I'll give you that. I'll also tell you why I'm here.”

“Finally.”

“I'm here to ask a favor.”

“I don't take sides.”

“I know. I know you have no interest in this, but I have an interest in you and I need your help.”

“I don't take sides, not even yours.”

“I know. But you will for Adam, won't you?”

“If I won't do it for you, why would I do it for a human?”

“Because you've gotten attached to him.”

“Doesn't mean I will take his side. He'll die eventually. Everything does. Even us.”

“Isn't that the truth?”

“I speak nothing but.”

“And that is why you are valuable.”

“Don't make me laugh.”

“So you will not even hear me out? Not even for Adam?”

“Why bother? You know I'm not going to help either side. I have no stakes in this. I will exist long after you just as I have long before you.”

“You are a strange creature, Delial.”

“So they say.”

“I shall see you again.”

“I know.”

“Goodbye, Delial.”

“Goodbye, Lucifer.”


End file.
